Amor prohibido
by Gatita Curiosa
Summary: En una escuela prestigio solo para mujeres, donde los únicos hombre son los profesores y el amor es algo difícil de encontrar ¿Como le llamarías a una relación con tu mismo profesor? ¿Un amor prohibido? (Reescrito)
Hay muchas forma de describir al amor, como algo; **Hermoso, doloroso, confuso, inesperado.**

Estas chicas descubrieron el amor como algo más que esas simples palabras…

.

.

.

.

.

En una playa desolada, se encontraba una joven de cabello albino los cuales se mecían al compa de la suave brisa de verano, sus ojos lilas yacían perdidos en el extenso mar, denotando pequeñas gotas cristalinas saladas resbalando sobre sus mejillas…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En un parque cercano, una chica de larga cabellera avellana, ojos grisáceo. Se encontraba sentado un uno de los columpios de los juegos infantiles. Teniendo su cabeza agachada, se podía observas que la joven lloraba, por culpa de algunas gotas que apenas se mesclaban con la arena de sus pies…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En una estación de tren, una joven de mirada intensa, color gris verdes, los cuales no perdían de vista al tres que se marchama, sollozando al tratar de ver a una persona, mientras que su cabello, azul oscuro se mecían por delante, casi intentando alcanzar al tren…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En la azotea de un instituto, estaba una chica de cabello castaño con las puntas teñidas de morado, ojos grises, los cuales estaban húmedos debido a sus lágrimas saladas, sentada en el suelo apoyándose contra las paredes. Junto a ella, en su mando derecha yacía su PSP con las siglas GEM OVER…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En una sala de arte, una joven de cabello castaño claro, casi a lo rubio con algunas mechas blancas, ojos perlados, pero húmedos, teniendo clavada su mirada asía el lumbral de la puerta que anterior mente se avía serado tras cierta persona, sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie caes al suelo, pero sin despegas su fría mirada asía aquella puerta…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

Dentro de un autobús, una chica de piel morena, cabello negro-azulado, apoyada sobre la ventana, manteniendo su profundo ojo café oscuro fijo asía la nada, los cuales se encontraba empapado por unas gotas traicioneras…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En un cuarto oscuro, con apenas escases de luz que entraba por la ventana, se podía notar la silueta de una chica tímida, de cabello marón claro, junto a ella sus lentes debido a que estos estaban empañados de lagrimas que salían de sos ojos bicolor los cueles son; verde y azul.

Sollozando en escasa oscuridad, abrazando sus piernas se sentía confundida.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

A la orilla de un arroyo, una hermosa ninfa se encontraba a la orilla de ese arrolló. Sentada sobre una roca amiga, su cabello rojizo-oscuro le cubría parcialmente su casa, mientras que son sus dos manos tapaba sus ojos, como queriendo que la misma naturaleza no la viera sollozar…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En el club de teatro, donde el drama, las emociones y los sueños pueden ser un aliado fiel y a la vez tú pero pesadilla.

En el escenario se podía ver a una joven actriz de cabello pelirrojo con algunas raíces negras, ojos celestes y tez blanca. Cualquiera que la viera en ese lugar, con la cabeza asía arabia y derramando lágrimas puras, pensaría que se tratara de una simple actuación, cuando en realidad son sus sentimientos puros que brotan del más profundo de su interior…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En la biblioteca del instituto, una joven de mirada intensa, donde el rojo escarlata apenas se podía notar debido a unas cuantas gotas saladas.

Reposándose sobre un libro de química. Las lágrimas y la literatura no eran una combinación ideal. Pero los sollozó de la joven no se asían esperar, simplemente fluían sin más.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

En el salón de música se podía oír el dulce y melancólico llanto de una joven rubia con escaso mechones rojiza. Sus hermosos ojos negros eran empañados por unas amargas lágrimas que no dejaban de mojar sus mejillas, manteniendo su cabeza apoyada en el lumbral de la puerta…

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

¿Qué tienen en común estas chicas? Todas ellas compartes tres cosas en común;

 **1-Lloran por lo mismo, sufren por lo mismo.**

 **2-Asisten al mismo instituto, algunas se conocen y otras no…**

 **3-Todas ellas rompieron la regla más importante de su instituto.**

A lo mejor no comprendan la gravedad del asunto, la gravedad o los problemas que vivieron estas jóvenes en particular y para comprender su historia tendríamos que ir desde el comienzo.

El comienzo donde todo sucedió. Cuando iniciaron su primer día de instituto más prestigioso para mujeres. Donde no solo conocieron amigos, enemigos. Bellos momentos y algunos no tan memorables.

También se toparon con su; " **Amor prohibido"**

* * *

 **Muy bien, este es el nuevo prologo. Quería hacerla más lento. Comenzar desde cero. Desde el primer día que no solo conocieron a sus amigas, también a sus enemigas, como fue su relación al principio con los maestros y como se va desarrollando sus sentimiento a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Soy de las chicas que le gusta que; El final sea el comienzo y el comienzo sea el final de la historia en sí.**

 **Cualquier queja, sugerencia o demás. Son bienvenidas en los comentarios en mensajes privados. Eso me ayudaría bastante.**

 **Debo decir que tardare en actualizar, debido a que mis horarios de clases y estudias y trabajos que entregar no son muy frecuentes mis horarios libre. Aun así tratare de subir un nuevo capítulo que deje, no solo satisfecho a ustedes, también será un gozó para mí el hacerlo.**

 **Desde ya. Me despido u**


End file.
